Party Wagon
by Lucillia
Summary: There was a reason that Lethbridge-Stewart didn't shoot the Doctor when he met him in the London Underground despite his somewhat shady behavior. A reason he was willing to believe him about the TARDIS, and to go along with several men in order to retrieve it during The Web of Fear. That reason was the Party Wagon. (Series of related oneshots not in Chronological Order)
1. So, that's what happened

The Doctor and Peri had been heading back to the TARDIS after yet another adventure where the Doctor had insulted Peri just about any and every way he could, and Peri took it like always because frankly, who would turn down the chance to travel anywhere and everywhere in Time and Space, even if the driver was a complete ass? At least he was taking his homicidal urges out on unpleasant people like the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Androgums, and that guy at the hotdog stand who put lettuce on his hotdog rather than on her.

When they were less than two feet away from the Police Box that the Doctor called home, there was the sound of another TARDIS materializing nearby. Turning to look, in case it was the Master up to his usual tricks again, Peri and the Doctor watched as a porta-potty on which someone had sprayed the words "Party Wagon" in Gallifreyan materialized less than a block away. A minute later, the door opened and a brunet of average height tumbled out.

"I picked a bad week to stop sniffing glue." the young man said from his spot on the pavement, and there was a chorus of "Airplane" from within the TARDIS he'd fallen out of.

As the Doctor and Peri watched, a rather familiar looking young man in an Army Lieutenant's uniform emerged from the Porta-TARDIS and said "Come on Thete, up you get." as he helped the young Time Lord up off the ground.

**A Couple of Decades Earlier/Centuries Later/Whatever:**

Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart knew that his plan to risk virtually the all of his remaining men to retrieve this Doctor fellow's police box seemed insane, and that he probably should've shot the Doctor considering the fact that several statements made seemed to indicate that he'd been working with whatever the hell was terrorizing London. But, the man seemed trustworthy and very familiar for some reason, and if this police box was anything like Theta Sigma's old Party Wagon...

It was a risk he would have to take. It was a risk he took, and it was a risk that had cost a number of lives because the thing that had taken over Staff Sergeant Arnold had placed a Yeti homing device on him without him realizing.

After the mess with the Great Intelligence was over, he had turned to ask the Doctor if he knew Thete, but the little man and his friends were gone. By the time he reached Covent Garden Station, there was absolutely no sign of a police box, or a box of any sort.

**Back with the Doctor and Peri:**

As Peri and the Doctor watched, the young Lieutenant Lethbridge-Stewart, a dark-haired man, a brunet man in a long coat that had a vortex manipulator strapped to his wrist for some strange reason, a red-haired woman, and a woman who looked to be in her forties with curly blonde hair picked "Thete" up and carried him into the nearest pub, laughing the entire time as "Thete" spoke in movie quotes which one or more of them would quickly identify.

"So, _that's_ what happened to the seven years after I graduated the Academy." the Doctor said.


	2. Lookit What I Got!

"Hey guys, look what I got!" Theta Sigma yelled, interrupting the recently named Rani's and recently named Master's conversation on the Rani's latest experiment involving a species of Tellurian rodent called "Rat".

"What did you get Thete?" the Master asked through slightly gritted teeth as his exceedingly annoying best friend walked up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Grinning, Thete held out his credentials which indicated that he'd graduated from the Prydonian Academy.

"Finally!" the Rani exclaimed.

The Master did a quick search to see whether or not Thete was pulling their leg, considering the fact that Borusa had sworn that his friend would graduate "over his dead body". What he saw nearly caused him to swallow his tongue.

"Fifty-one percent?!" he said as he read the details of his friend's academic standing upon graduation. "Fifty-one percent Thete?! Are you serious?!"

"Meh, I got kinda bored halfway through." Thete said as he examined his fingernails before polishing them on his robes.

"So, where was old Borusa for all of this?" the Rani asked.

"He was in the hospital while they waited to see if he would regenerate or not." Thete replied. "He is now a she."

"So, what do you plan to do now that you've graduated?" the Rani who'd thought that Thete would be held back until he'd made a third go of it asked.

"Now?" Thete said. "I plan to get a drink."

"Good idea." the Master replied, steering Thete in the direction of a respectable establishment since the Shobogans would more than likely toss them out on their asses since they were Time Lords now. It wasn't like he didn't have money to blow. Thete may have been old blood, but it was his father who had _Estates_.

**Two hours later:**

"This place blows." Thete said as he glared back at the man who'd been looking at him in disapproval over the fact that he'd had more than two drinks in one sitting.

"You're right." the Master replied. "Let's go somewhere else."

**An Indeterminate Period of Time Later:**

"Where the hell are we, and where did we get a TT Capsule?" Thete asked when he returned to consciousness.

His friends were too busy holding their heads and groaning to answer, and the complete stranger in what looked like it might be a uniform of some sort was too busy sleeping to do so.


End file.
